


10 Years Later

by 21AngstyAndDone



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Just Friends, Love, Reunion, bughead - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2019-02-09
Packaged: 2019-09-30 08:00:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17220038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/21AngstyAndDone/pseuds/21AngstyAndDone
Summary: Betty Cooper has been in love with Archie Andrews for as long as she can remember. However, It's been ten years since she last saw him. SO much has changed since then. She has given up her iconic ponytail and finally "let her hair down." Her and her best friend, Jughead Jones, co-own The Riverdale Register and live in an apartment together downtown. But when she sees Archie at their 10-Year High School Reunion, it's as if no time has passed at all.Will Betty finally win over her red-headed Prince Charming? Or will she realize that everything she's ever needed has always been right in front of her?





	1. When We Were Young

**Author's Note:**

> This is my very first fanfiction ever, so please be gentle guys! 
> 
> Comments are encouraged and appreciated!
> 
> \------------------------------------------
> 
> This chapter was edited on 1/2/19. I re-read it shortly after I originally posted it and just didn't like the lack of detail. 
> 
> Thanks for reading!

My heart hammered in my chest as I applied blush to my already-rosy cheeks. Tonight was the night. It was my ten-year high school reunion.

“Aren’t you going to get ready?” I questioned Jughead as he sat dangling his feet off the side of my canopy bed. 

“I don’t think a social pariah can be ready for an event such as this,” he scowled at me as I brushed through my blonde locks. 

“I know, Juggie, but you’re doing this for me remember?” I pouted, then batted my eyelashes dramatically. He laid back on my bed in defeat. He knew how much this meant to me.

“You look beautiful, Betts. He won’t know what hit him,” Jughead smiled as he changed into an outfit that I had picked out for him over a month ago. A black and gray plaid button-up shirt with a skinny black tie and a pair of black dress pants. Chic, but still Jughead. 

“Thank you, Jug,” my palms began to sweat as I riffled through my closet for what felt like the zillionth time that day.

The “he” that Jughead was referring to is Archie Andrews. Red-haired, boy-next-store meets Greek god. Archie was the third musketeer in our group growing up. For as long as I could remember, it was always Jughead, Archie, and me. We would spend our days picnicking in Picken’s Park, playing Uno in Archie’s treehouse (Jughead ALWAYS won), and drinking milkshakes at Pop’s Chock’lit Shoppe until we felt sick. We were inseparable.

It was lost on me why a guy like Archie Andrews hung out with Jughead and me. Not that there was anything wrong with us, we just didn't have much in common. Jughead and I were misfits, outcasts, weirdos. We were angsty and awkward. We would rather sit at home and watch Dateline than go to a party. Not Archie. He was an athlete. He played guitar. He was charming and kind. He was super friendly and loved meeting new people. He could strike up a conversation with anyone. Everyone loved him. Including me. It was almost impossible not to.

Archie, being the pre-pubescent boy that he was, was completely oblivious of my feelings for him. However, I could never fool Jughead. He was a silent observer, wise beyond his years, and he just knew me too well. He vowed to keep my secret though, and I promised I would tell Archie when I was ready. 

One of our many traditions was to take one last swim in Sweetwater River the day before school started back up again. Just the three of us. However, the summer before our freshman year of high school, Archie had tryouts for our school’s football team, the Riverdale Bulldogs, so it was just Jug and me. 

“So, have you decided when you’re going to tell him?” Jughead asked, as he tossed a pebble into the river. It skipped three times before sinking to the bottom.

“I was thinking about telling him tonight at Pop’s. I’m just so afraid that this is going to change everything, Jug. What if he doesn’t feel the same way? What if I completely ruin our friendship?” I balled up my hands into fists and could feel my fingernails digging into my palms. 

“This is Archie we’re talking about. Even if he didn’t feel the same way, which is highly unlikely, he wouldn’t make it weird,” he said as he placed his hands over mine, uncurling my fingers. He examined my palms and looked into my eyes. “Betts, you’ve got to stop doing this to yourself.” 

“I know... I’m sorry, I’m just anxious. The sun’s setting, we should probably go,” I said passively as I started to pack up our things. “Don’t forget your beanie, Jug.” I tossed him his black and gray crown-shaped knit hat. He shoved the beanie firmly onto his head as he slid his sandals back on. No one’s ever seen Jughead without his beanie, except for me that is. It was a security thing. Jughead insisted on walking me home, although I was silent for most of the way. When we reached the familiar blue, Victorian-style home, I swear I stopped breathing.

“Everything is going to be fine, Betts. Text me later.” He gave my hand a reassuring squeeze and headed back down the sidewalk. I watched him go, and my stomach lurched. I took a deep breath and stepped inside.

I already had an outfit laying out on my bed. A pink, collared sweater and an old pair of dark-wash jeans. I’d pair it with my short brown boots and my signature ponytail of course. I swiped on some Perfectly Pink lip gloss, shouted goodbye to my mother and Polly, and walked out the door.

Fast forward and Archie and I were sitting at our favorite table at Pop’s. It’s the small, two-person booth in the corner by the jukebox. Archie was polishing off his burger as I tried to get up the nerve to finally tell him.

“Hey Arch, there’s uh, something I’ve been meaning to talk to you about…” I choked out as I leaned over to take a sip of my strawberry milkshake.

“What’s up?” he mumbled, his mouth full of food.

“I, um, well, you see… IreallylikeyouArch,” I spit out all at once. It was like ripping off a Band-aid. Archie crinkled his eyebrows in confusion.

“I’ve liked you for as long as I can remember, Archie. I’ve just never had the courage to do anything about it. You’re so kind and funny and talented and we have so much history together, and well, yeah. I uh, I think that’s all I had to say,” I closed my eyes and let out a deep sigh. I was sort of relieved. No matter what came out of Archie’s mouth next, I had finally told him.

The silence was deafening. Archie opened then closed his mouth at least three times before he finally spoke.

“Look, Betty…” he started, but his eyes said it all. He didn’t feel the same way, and the thing is, I couldn’t even be angry with him. He was struggling to find the right words, he didn’t want to hurt me. 

“It’s fine, Arch. I understand. Forget I said anything,” I gulped down the rest of my strawberry milkshake, giving me an instant brain freeze. I rubbed my forehead.

“Betty, I really care about you. You know that. I just… I don’t really feel that way for you, at least right now. It doesn’t mean that I never could… I just… I have a lot I need to figure out…” he trailed off. I frowned. I’m the one that just got my heart ripped out, yet I felt guilty for even putting him in this position. 

“Don’t worry about it, Arch. Really. I understand. I’ve gotta get going, though. I don’t want my mom to worry,” I smiled half-heartedly. I got up, paid our bill, and was out the door before Archie could say another word. 

I went straight home and buried my face in my worn copy of Romeo and Juliet, desperate to escape this sinking feeling in my chest.

It was about 10:30PM before I even looked at my phone. I had a text from Archie.

Archie: Betts, please talk to me. I’m so sorry.

I was attempting to type up a reply, when I was startled by a tap on my bedroom window. I turned my head quickly, and there he was. Instantly, I felt ten times lighter. He pushed open the window and climbed into my room. I walked towards him and collapsed into his arms, hardly breathing through my sobs.


	2. Chapter 2

“H-How did you know?” I gasped.

“You didn’t text me, so I figured it wasn’t good news…” Jughead raked his figures through my ponytail. 

“I don’t know what I was thinking, Jug! I knew there was no way he was going to like me back, and now I’ve ruined everything!” I cried out dramatically.

“Betty, look at me. Anyone would be lucky to be loved by you. Even Archie Andrews. You’re extraordinary. It took some serious balls to do what you just did, Cooper. And now, you’ll never have to wonder, ‘What if?’ I know that it sucks right now, but you’ll be OK, and I’ll be there for all the times that you aren’t,” Jughead wiped the tears from my eyes, then held me against his chest even tighter than before.

“Jug?” I mumbled into his shoulder.

“What’s up, Betts?” he released his grip, looking down at me with his slate blue eyes.

“Can you stay tonight? I just… I don’t want to be alone,” I sniffled, wiping my nose on my sleeve.

“Of course I can,” he replied as he pulled the old air mattress out of my closet. This wasn’t the first time Jug had slept over after one of my meltdowns. He’s the only person I could rely on completely. He was home to me.

I changed into a pair of old sweats and a tank top and curled up in my bed. Jug took off his jacket and beanie and grabbed the throw blanket that was folded neatly at the foot of my bed. 

“Goodnight Betty,” he sighed as he plopped down on the air mattress.

“Goodnight Juggie,” I choked out. I cried silently, but Jughead knew. He always did. He reached up and grabbed my hand and held it tight until I drifted off to sleep.

Jughead was right about most things, but he was wrong when he said things wouldn’t change between Archie and me. I avoided Archie for as long as I could. It wasn’t hard. He had tons of other friends. Hell, he had a whole football team. Jughead was supportive, but he was hurting too. His two best friends weren’t speaking to each other. It wasn’t easy on any of us. A few weeks had gone by when I finally decided to talk to Archie one day at lunch.

“Hey, Arch, wait up!” I yelled after the red-head. He turned quickly, and his eyes lit up when he saw me walking towards him.

“Betty, hey,” his face fell as he got closer. I tried to mask the pain I felt, but for once he must’ve noticed. All I wanted was for us to be OK again. 

We sat down at an empty table and talked. A lot. We talked about any and everything. We talked about school. I asked him about his dad. We talked about football. He asked about The Blue and Gold (The school newspaper that Jughead and I had started). We even talked about that night at Pop’s. He apologized, and I told him there was no need to be sorry. I told him he couldn’t help how he felt. We were OK, but we weren’t the same. We would never be the same. 

We tried. We really did. We attempted small talk in our shared class periods. We would make plans, but one of us always ended up canceling. Then after a while, all I got was a smile and a nod as we passed each other in the hallway at school. Jug said he wouldn’t take sides, but he did. He took my side. He always took my side. 

So, the three musketeers became two.


End file.
